


Goodbye's The Saddest Word

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: dracoharry100, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new chapter in Draco and Harry's life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye's The Saddest Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia_Kantorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



“And remember, Scorpius: there is no such thing as magic.”

“No mahik,” Scorpius whispered, bringing his index finger to his mouth. “Sssshhhh.”

“Sssshhhh,” Draco said, kissing Scorpius’ cheek. “Hey, where’s the bag?”

“Over here.”

Draco smiled as his husband gave Scorpius his Turtles-rucksack, while gently urging him to join the queue.

“I hope he won’t cry,” Draco whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand. “You sure...?”

“Yes, love. He’ll be alright.”

The two men saw Scorpius already laughing with the other boys as they followed the teacher into the crèche.

“Scorpius?”

“He’s busy playing...”

Harry fell silent. Trembling shoulders. Suppressed tears. Harry understood.


End file.
